Chicken (Cow and Chicken)
Portrayals: * In Raye & Fievel he is played by Fievel Mousekewitz. Gallery: Chicken in What a Cartoon.jpg|Chicken in What a Cartoon That'scowchick.jpg Mrs-cow-chicken-04.jpg Mrs-cow-chicken-02.jpg Mrs-cow-chicken-01.jpg Trivia *He is also shown in the episode "The Bad News Plastic Surgeons" to have high skills in Plastic Surgery. *In the episode "Cow's Magic Blanket," Chicken even once turned into his own alter ego, calling himself Wonder Wattle to save his sister. Where as Supercow speaks fluent Spanish, Chicken required the help of a Spanish dictionary. *Chicken's favorite color is blue. *Chicken is very fond of ice skating. *Chicken is more strict. *He has an uncle named professor steer. *He has a cousin named Sow. *He has a cousin named boneless chicken. *He is in 6th grade. *His and Cow's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and and A Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Characters who cry Category:Chickens Category:Birds Category:Cow and Chicken Characters Category:What a Cartoon Characters Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Idiots Category:White Characters Category:Red Characters Category:I Am Weasel Characters Category:Characters voiced by Charlie Adler Category:Vinnytovar